The present invention relates to an address assignment method for at least one bus device that has been newly connected to a bus system, which is first addressable at a pre-set address, whereby a bus master transmits a new address to the bus device, the bus device assumes the transmitted new address, and the bus device is then addressable at the new address.
Address assignment methods for precisely one newly connected bus device are known, for example, in the PROFIBUS under the name “node baptism”. Here, the address is assigned by the Service Access Point (SAP) 55 via an acknowledged SRD service.
In the state-of-the-art method, each bus device newly connected to the bus system which is addressable at the pre-set address (by definition address 126) is addressed. Only one bus device that is addressable at this address may therefore be available at one time, since, in the state-of-the-art method, each addressed bus device newly connected to the bus system assumes the transmitted address, regardless of whether the transmitted address is or is not still being assumed by a further bus device.